Love's Passionate Revenge
by ElaineDex
Summary: When a member of Atlantis goes off the rails, the consequences of his actions could spell disaster for Sheppard and Lorne and an old enemy returns to stir up more trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**Date : **02 July 2007

**Title:** Love's Passionate Revenge

**Author:** ElaineDex

**Chapter:** 1 of ?

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter

Dr. Ellie Harrison-Dex/Major Lorne

**Archiving: **None

**Warnings: **Sexual Content

**Spoilers: **This story follows on from Love After That Night. Captain Jones is from my story Love Can't Hide.

**Feedback: **Yes

**Disclaimer: **Ellie Harrison-Dex, Major James Reece, Lieutenant Franks, Captain Jones are mine. Lyssa Hunter and Lieutenant Marcus Tyler belong to Kazavid, the rest of Atlantis and the SGC, unfortunately have nothing to do with me.

**Summary: When a member of Atlantis goes off the rails, the consequences of his actions could spell disaster for Sheppard and Lorne and an old enemy of Sheppard and Lyssa's returns to stir up more trouble.**

* * *

As Lyssa Hunter pushed her child into the world it seemed the whole of the city of Atlantis was on pins. Everyone was eager to know who the father was and none more so than Lieutenant Marcus Tyler.

Lyssa gave one final cry and Sheppard almost passed out as the baby emerged and let out a loud squawk to let them know that he had arrived.

"Wow", he murmured against Lyssa's hair as Beckett cleaned the baby up.

"You have a beautiful baby boy", he told them and Lyssa felt her eyes fill with tears as the Doc placed her child into her arms.

"He's fantastic", Sheppard said taking in every little detail of the tiny being in Lyssa's arms.

"I'll just tidy you up Lyssa love before I do the DNA test….is that alright?", Beckett asked, knowing how important the test was, not just for Colonel Sheppard but for Lieutenant Tyler whom he knew was hovering outside the infirmary.

"No rush Doc……..as far as I'm concerned this baby is mine no matter what", Sheppard replied and Beckett nodded approvingly.

Lyssa looked up at him and said,

"Thank you".

Sheppard shook his head.

"No, thank you……look at him Lyssa. How could I not love him?".

Lyssa smiled.

An hour later and Beckett shook Sheppard's hand as he confirmed that he was indeed the baby's father.

Lyssa tried not to cry but the relief was too much and she sobbed against Sheppard's chest as he sat next to her on the infirmary bed.

"You know it would have made no difference though don't you?", Sheppard asked and she nodded but couldn't help thinking that this news made everything so much better….and easier.

"I should tell Tyler", Lyssa said and felt Sheppard stiffen slightly.

"I'll tell him", he replied and Lyssa looked up at him.

"John……", she warned and he smiled.

"I'll be diplomatic, I promise".

He exited the infirmary to find Tyler wasn't the only person outside. Ellie was there with Major Lorne, Ronon was stood further down the corridor, Rodney and Teyla were sat nearby playing cards and Lieutenant Franks hovered over them.

They all looked up as he came out.

"Hey guys……we had a boy", he told them and was greeted by various congratulations and other comments.

"There's one more thing", Sheppard said and they all looked at him expectantly but he turned and faced Tyler and looking the other man in the eye said,

"Doc Beckett just confirmed that the baby is mine. Sorry Tyler".

Ellie and Lorne exchanged glances with Teyla and Rodney as Tyler nodded calmly.

"Right……congratulations", he said, his voice low and Sheppard smiled.

"Thanks".

As Tyler moved away, Sheppard turned back to the others.

"I'll go see when you can visit".

**OOoOO**

In the few days following the birth, Lyssa healed quickly as usual and was raring to get back onto Lorne's team. Being stuck on Atlantis for so long had nearly killed her but Sheppard was not as eager for her to get back out there as she was.

"Give it some more time Lyss……he's not a week old yet", he said as they looked down at their son.

They had yet to decide upon a name for him and everyone was getting tired of calling him Sheppard Junior.

Lyssa softened as she looked at their baby.

"Ok", she agreed, "But I do want to go back to going off-world with my team", she said and Sheppard nodded, pulling her into his arms.

"I know".

**OOoOO**

A week or so later, Tyler had not passed comment to anyone about the baby not being his and everyone assumed he was handling the situation as best he could and was getting on with things.

They were mistaken.

One morning he was stood behind Major Lorne and Ellie, watching them fool around as they waited for the gate to dial up and he resented their obvious happiness. He glanced at Lieutenant Franks who was checking his ammo supplies and knew that today was the day.

He had to carry out his plan today.

The planet they went to seemed very rural and they paused as Ellie checked her lap top.

"The ruins, according to this, should be just over that way", she said pointing to the left and Lorne nodded.

"Okay, Tyler you go with Ellie and check it out, I'll check the perimeter with Franks".

"Sir", Tyler confirmed the order and followed Ellie as she walked away.

He couldn't believe how easy this was going to be. Lorne had played right into his hands sending him away with Ellie on their own.

He waited until they were quite far from Lorne and Franks before he set his plan in motion.

Ellie was crouched on the ground, tapping away on her lap top when he crouched beside her.

"You know Dr. I actually quite like you", he said and Ellie frowned and looked at him, thinking it was a strange comment to make.

"Thanks…..I think", she replied, turning back to her screen and trying not to notice as he moved closer.

"At least you had the guts to stay with your mistake from that night", Tyler said and Ellie looked back at him.

"Mistake?", she asked, confused and he nodded.

"The Major…..I admire you for sticking with him".

"Lorne isn't a mistake", Ellie replied, beginning to feel uncomfortable as Tyler shifted closer still.

"Why couldn't Lyssa have been more like you?", he asked and Ellie gulped as she sensed something was definitely not right with him.

His eyes had taken on a strange far away look and Ellie knew she had to get away from him.

She stood abruptly and went to move but Tyler shot a hand out and gripped her wrist.

She tapped her ear-piece frantically as she tried to free herself from his grasp.

"Evan….", she said, her voice sounding panicked and Lorne responded immediately.

"Ellie? Is everything ok?", his voice came back but Ellie didn't get chance to respond.

Tyler hit her on the temple with the barrel of one of his guns and as she fell to the floor he bent by her side and tapped his ear-piece.

"Major Lorne……I suggest that if you ever want to see your little Doctor alive again, you get Lyssa Hunter to this planet within the hour".

Lorne and Franks looked at one another before Lorne replied,

"Lieutenant, what the hell are you playing at?".

"Just get Lyssa here or your girlfriend is going to suffer", Tyler's reply came back.

"Dial the gate", Lorne commanded Franks.

**OOoOO**

Tyler pulled Ellie up onto his shoulder and stood.

He turned to head to the ruins to sit out the wait for Lyssa but stopped in his tracks as he came face to face with a gang of men who looked like mercenary types.

"Gentlemen", Tyler greeted them, not wanting any trouble.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?", one man said stepping forward.

His eyes narrowed as he recognised Tyler's SGA uniform and he glanced at the woman on his shoulder, groaning inwardly as he recognised Ellie by the stupid choice of clothes she was wearing.

The scientist had never dressed appropriately for off-world missions even when he had been on Major Lorne's team. Obviously not much had changed he thought as he took in the military boots teamed with a knee-length dress and flak jacket. How had she survived the fall from the balcony? And if she had survived, had Ronon Dex?

He was glad Ellie was unconscious. At least in her present state she couldn't inform the marine of his identity and what he had done on Atlantis.

"I don't want any trouble. I'm Lieutenant Tyler", Tyler said. "My team-member is hurt and I'm just waiting for back-up from Atlantis….that's where we're from".

"I know of Atlantis", the stranger said, "Whose team are you on? Sheppard's?".

"No……Major Lorne's", Tyler replied seeing recognition in the man's eyes.

"Please come with us…..you can wait in my camp for your friends to return. I'd like to catch up with them when they arrive", the man said and Tyler nodded and cursed inwardly.

His plan had not included anything like this.

"So do you have a name?", Tyler asked as they entered the man's camp.

"Jones……my name is Jones", he replied, resisting the urge to say Captain.

**OOoOO**

"So let me get this straight", Weir said as she looked at Lorne and Franks who were in the briefing room with Sheppard, Lyssa, Ronon, Teyla and Rodney.

"Lieutenant Tyler is demanding that Lyssa go to the planet in exchange for Ellie's release?".

"Yes….and we don't have much time…..he said within the hour or Ellie suffers", Lorne said anxious to get back to the planet.

"We should get ready to leave", Lyssa said but Sheppard shook his head.

"Lyssa……you only just had a baby….I can't let you…..you know how Tyler feels about you and he's capable of doing anything to get you, this proves it…", he trailed off as Lyssa glared at him.

"I can handle Tyler and I'm not going to just stay here whilst he does what the hell he likes with Ellie".

"Tyler is on his own right?", Ronon said, his eyes clashing with Lorne's.

"Yes", Lorne replied.

"I think we could take him out", Ronon said looking at Sheppard but Lorne's voice made him turn back to him.

"We can't just 'take him out'. What if he hurts Ellie in the process?", Lorne said angrily and Ronon shook his head.

"I'll get to her before he has a chance".

"Oh and you're certain of that are you?", Lorne asked and everyone stayed silent as tension crackled between the two men.

"Gentlemen please, this isn't helping", Weir said but Lorne and Ronon continued to glare at one another until she added,

"Colonel Sheppard, you're in charge. I suggest you and Major Lorne come up with a plan ASAP to get Ellie back and to apprehend Lieutenant Tyler preferably without having to hand over Lyssa".

Ten minutes later and with a hazy plan in mind, Sheppard, Lyssa, Lorne, Franks, Teyla, Ronon and Rodney waited for the gate to finish dialling up.

"You know I'm not happy about this don't you?", Sheppard asked as he watched Lyssa zip up her flak jacket.

"And you know you don't have a choice in the matter don't you?", Lyssa replied throwing him a sweet smile which he returned sarcastically.

"Just be careful….you haven't been off-world for a while and I……", Sheppard began but stopped as Lyssa stepped closer to him.

"You what?", she asked and he lowered his voice as he replied,

"I worry about you".

Lyssa smiled and quickly pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I worry about you too", she said and he raised his eyebrows as he said,

"You do?".

"All the time", Lyssa replied as they stepped through the portal.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Date : **03 July 2007

**Title:** Love's Passionate Revenge

**Author:** ElaineDex

**Chapter:** 2 of ?

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter

Dr. Ellie Harrison-Dex/Major Lorne

**Archiving: **None

**Warnings: **Sexual Content

**Spoilers: **This story follows on from Love After That Night. Captain Jones is from my story Love Can't Hide.

**Feedback: **Yes

**Disclaimer: **Ellie Harrison-Dex, Major James Reece, Lieutenant Franks, Captain Jones are mine. Lyssa Hunter and Lieutenant Marcus Tyler belong to Kazavid, the rest of Atlantis and the SGC, unfortunately have nothing to do with me.

**Summary: When a member of Atlantis goes off the rails, the consequences of his actions could spell disaster for Sheppard and Lorne and an old enemy of Sheppard and Lyssa's returns to stir up more trouble.**

* * *

Tyler deposited Ellie's limp body on the cot in the tent where Jones indicated and they stood over her for a moment.

"You don't look too concerned about her for saying she's your team-mate", Jones commented, his eyes narrowing as Tyler immediately knelt by Ellie and fixed her in a more comfortable position.

"How'd she get injured?", Jones asked suspiciously and Tyler straightened, growing tired of the other mans' prying.

"She fell and hit her head", Tyler said and Jones smiled.

"What on the barrel of a gun?".

"Look……..I thank you for the opportunity for shelter but it really is none of your concern", Tyler said impatiently and Jones got the distinct impression that there was way more to this than met the eye.

"Have you taken her hostage?", Jones continued to pry and Tyler's thread of patience finally snapped.

He gripped Jones by the throat but immediately found himself surrounded by the other men.

Slowly he released Jones who stepped back, rubbing his throat.

"I used to be on Major Lorne's team", he offered and Tyler regarded him coldly.

"I know her", and he indicated to Ellie, "and Ronon Dex and Sheppard and all the others", he carefully left out Lyssa Hunter's name, watching as Tyler began to look more surprised.

"I went AWOL from Atlantis so I know there's something not right with you, I can tell".

Tyler folded his arms and shook his head.

"Why don't you tell me what your little plan here is and I'll see if I can help you?", Jones continued.

"How do I know I can trust you?", Tyler asked and Jones laughed.

"Look around you Lieutenant. You don't have an awful lot of choice right now".

Sighing, Tyler looked at Ellie and then back at Jones.

"I'm holding her because I want to exchange her for a woman on Atlantis".

Jones nodded.

"And what would her name be?", he asked casually, not daring to hope that he could be so close to catching the person he most wanted dead without actually having to do anything.

"Lyssa Hunter", Tyler confirmed Jones' suspicions and he had to turn away so that Tyler wouldn't see the wide grin that spread over his features.

"And what do you want with her?", he asked.

"I love her……she belongs with me…..but Sheppard…….", Tyler stopped as Jones turned around and held up a hand.

"Don't you worry about Colonel Sheppard, I'll take care of him. I'll even help you get your woman back", he said and Tyler looked at him carefully.

"Why would you do that?", he asked and Jones smiled evilly.

"I have an old score to settle with the Colonel. The deal is this….you get Hunter, I get Sheppard….are we in agreement?".

Tyler shrugged.

"Why not", he said but little did he know that Jones had no intention of letting him have Lyssa or any of the Atlantis crew for that matter.

**OOoOO**

As McKay picked up on Tyler and Ellie's tracking devices he signalled quietly toward the direction they should all take and Sheppard fell into step beside Lorne as they walked.

"You ok?", he asked his second-in-command and Lorne nodded stiffly.

"We'll get Ellie back", Sheppard offered and Lorne looked at him and Sheppard could see the anguish in his eyes.

"It's my fault. I sent her and Tyler off together……I should have kept her with me", Lorne said, his anger evident in his voice.

"You can't blame yourself……Tyler's just a bastard", Sheppard said, knowing his words offered Lorne little comfort.

As they continued to walk they had no idea they were being watched from the trees.

**OOoOO**

Ellie awoke to find her head was throbbing and she felt a little nauseous from the pain.

"Tyler?", she said tentatively, trying to sit up but found herself immediately pushed back down again and she groaned and tried to raise her hands to her face only to have her wrists grabbed and tied together tightly.

She winced as the rough cord burnt her soft skin and she opened her eyes to try and focus on whom she assumed was Tyler.

She'd assumed wrong and she gasped as she took in the man before her.

"You", she said disbelievingly and Jones smiled at her.

"You survived your little dive into the ocean I see", he said and Ellie nodded, looking around for Tyler.

"Your 'friend' and I use that term loosely, has gone with some of my men to keep watch for your rescue party", Jones said and Ellie nodded.

"What are you doing here?", Ellie asked and Jones laughed.

"That is none of your concern….but let's just say it's a very lucky coincidence".

"How's that scum you call husband?", he asked and Ellie blinked at him. From the sounds of it he hadn't thought to ask Tyler about Ronon.

"He's dead", she lied and Jones looked at her thoughtfully.

"He didn't survive the fall?", he said joyfully and Ellie shook her head and lowered her eyes, feigning grief.

If Jones thought Ronon was dead he wouldn't look out for him, therefore in Ellie's mind, keeping him safe.

"Well Doctor…..you're going to keep what happened on Atlantis from your good friend Tyler and if you don't….", he trailed off as he made a slashing motion across his neck, indicating what he would do to her if she opened her mouth and Ellie gulped.

"You still want Lyssa", she said and Jones grinned, "And you're going to use Tyler to bring her straight to you".

"My you're a bright woman", he said sarcastically, "No wonder you got where you are today".

"Colonel Sheppard won't let you get away a second time Jones, you do know that don't you?", Ellie said and Jones snarled at her.

"Shut your mouth", he said, back-handing her across the face and Ellie cried out as her head snapped to one side.

She felt Jones tying a gag around her head and pushing it into her mouth but couldn't react as she was too stunned from the blow.

Just then Tyler returned with some of Jones' men and he glanced at Ellie, surprise crossing his face when he saw her bound and gagged.

"What happened?", he asked of Jones, noticing that Ellie's eyes were trying to silently tell him something.

"She woke up and got a bit mouthy so I shut her up", Jones replied casually and Tyler nodded.

"What's happening out there?", Jones asked.

"They're not far, maybe another twenty or so minutes…..McKay took them the long way around according to one of your men", Tyler replied and Jones nodded.

"Good old McKay. Who else is there?", he asked and Ellie stiffened, trying to catch Tyler's eye. If he mentioned Ronon……

"The usual, Sheppard, Teyla, Lorne, Franks….he's new, Lyssa and Ronon Dex", Tyler replied watching as Jones spun to face Ellie who closed her eyes as dread filled her body.

"You lying bitch", Jones swore, dragging her from the cot.

"You said he was dead", he said shaking her violently and Ellie cried out as his fingers bit into her upper arms painfully.

"Hey", Tyler said going to step forward but Jones' men grabbed him and held him tightly as he struggled against their hold.

Jones turned to face Tyler, who upon seeing the intense look of hatred on Jones' face, realised he had walked into something that was way over his head.

"It's time to get this show on the road Lieutenant", Jones said, thrusting Ellie toward another of his men.

"You will go and greet your friends", Jones said and Tyler looked at Ellie who was by now looking pale and terrified.

"What about her….she's my bargaining chip?", he asked but Jones shook his head.

"Not any more. She lied to me", and he turned to the man who held Ellie and said to him,

"Give her to the soldiers……they could use a pick me up before the fight".

As the man dragged Ellie away, she screamed and kicked with all her might, holding her arms out to Tyler, who at that point seemed like her only hope.

"I'm sorry", Tyler called after her. It was an inadequate statement in light of what she was facing.

"They won't hand Lyssa over without exchanging her for Ellie", Tyler tried but Jones regarded him.

"I don't need them to hand Lyssa over. We're going to just take her", he said and Tyler smiled, trying to ignore Ellie's muffled screams which were filling the camp.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Date : **04 July 2007

**Title:** Love's Passionate Revenge

**Author:** ElaineDex

**Chapter:** 3 of ?

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter

Dr. Ellie Harrison-Dex/Major Lorne

**Archiving: **None

**Warnings: **Sexual Content

**Spoilers: **This story follows on from Love After That Night. Captain Jones is from my story Love Can't Hide.

**Feedback: **Yes

**Disclaimer: **Ellie Harrison-Dex, Major James Reece, Lieutenant Franks, Captain Jones are mine. Lyssa Hunter and Lieutenant Marcus Tyler belong to Kazavid, the rest of Atlantis and the SGC, unfortunately have nothing to do with me.

**Summary: When a member of Atlantis goes off the rails, the consequences of his actions could spell disaster for Sheppard and Lorne and an old enemy of Sheppard and Lyssa's returns to stir up more trouble.**

* * *

"Look at this", Rodney said holding out his lap top and the group gathered around him to watch the dots that were Tyler and Ellie.

"They've split up……..but what is Ellie doing?", Teyla asked as they watched the dot that was Ellie as it moved around in a circle.

"Lorne, take Teyla, Franks and Rodney and go get Ellie. Ronon and Lyssa….you stay with me", Sheppard said and they split up into two groups.

Ronon watched as Lorne and his team headed off. He wanted to look for Ellie too but knew Sheppard needed him, hell Lyssa needed him. He just hoped that Lorne could handle whatever trouble Ellie was in.

**OOoOO**

"Look what we have here", the man who'd taken Ellie outside said as he shoved her into the middle of the circle of soldiers who were stood talking.

Ellie's eyes widened with fear as they all ogled her and she cried out as one soldier reached out and pulled the gag from her mouth before grabbing her roughly.

"Very nice", he said, his grubby looking hand cupping her chin.

Ellie shrank back from his touch and he laughed and propelled her toward another soldier.

As he caught her he spun her and held her back against him, lifting her into the air as he said,

"Who wants to go first?".

Ellie screamed as she was deposited into the arms of yet another soldier who began to grope her breasts as though he was kneading dough.

She kicked out as another soldier approached, pleased when her booted foot connected with his groin.

Her joy was short-lived though as he quickly recovered and caught hold of her legs whilst he pulled off her boots.

"Bitch….you'll pay for that", he said as he indicated to the soldier that held her to put her down.

She was deposited onto the ground and landed hard on her backside. Whilst she was temporarily winded, the soldier pushed her onto her back and cut the ties at her wrists, freeing her hands.

Ellie immediately drew her arm back and smacked him hard across the face.

The other soldiers laughed as the one she'd hit smacked her back and Ellie whimpered, tears filling her eyes.

"Yeah, go on, cry all you like…..it turns me on", he said, gripping the button through front of Ellie's dress and forcefully ripping it open, wrenching yet another strangled cry from Ellie's mouth.

"Nice…..very nice….", he muttered as his eyes feasted on her lacy underwear, her breasts heaving as she tried to suck in some air.

**OOoOO**

From the cover of the trees, Rodney, Teyla and Franks all looked to Lorne almost nervously as he watched Ellie's ordeal.

"Sir….What do you want us to do?", Franks asked, taking in Lorne's stony expression as he replied,

"Cover me".

**OOoOO**

As the soldier gripped her thighs, Ellie clenched her muscles, trying to keep her legs together but there was no way she could match his strength and it wasn't long before she had to give in, exhausted.

As the soldier moved in between her thighs, unzipping his pants, Ellie closed her eyes and thought of Lorne and her daughter…..if she just kept picturing them everything would be ok.

She pushed ineffectively at the soldiers' shoulders, still trying to get away even though she knew there was no escape, the other soldiers' lewd shouts and cheers ringing in her ears.

Suddenly gun-fire erupted all around them and Ellie screamed in fright as the man moved off of her and dragged her up, using her as a shield.

Ellie's legs wouldn't hold her and the man had to keep her held against him as he turned to try and see who was attacking the camp.

She sobbed in relief as she saw Lorne stride into the camp, reeling off shots from his P-90 killing most of the soldiers where they stood.

When Lorne's ammo ran out, Teyla, Franks and Rodney covered him as he approached the two remaining men, one of whom was holding Ellie.

"Who the hell……..?", one soldier began but was promptly knocked out as Lorne thumped him square in the jaw.

The one who held Ellie thrust her away from him and she fell to the ground on all fours and watched as Lorne held his hands out to the soldier, deliberately provoking him.

"Come on then…..what are you waiting for?", he asked and the soldier growled and launched himself at Lorne who was more than ready for him.

"I didn't know Lorne could fight like that", Rodney whispered to Teyla as they observed from their positions and Teyla nodded.

"Dr McKay…..you really should train more with us", she replied but Rodney grimaced at the thought of any kind of physical exercise.

Lorne finished the soldier off with a final blow to the stomach and the man fell to the floor, totally wasted.

Lorne then moved over to Ellie and hooked her arm around his neck.

He lifted her into his arms and carried her away from the nightmare she had just endured.

**OOoOO**

Jones and Tyler turned as gun-fire erupted at the back of the camp and they headed out to check out what was going on.

"Lorne…Damn it", Jones said as he watched the Major annihilate most of his men.

Just then they heard Sheppard's voice as he bellowed,

"Tyler……..where are you? Come out, come out wherever you are".

"Go on then……greet your friends", Jones said, waving a gun in the general direction of the tents' exit.

Tyler went outside whilst Jones slipped out a side exit, wanting to make his way around to the back of Sheppard.

On seeing Tyler's face, Sheppard wanted to shoot him on the spot but knew he needed to find out what the deal with the camp was first.

"What's going on Tyler…..all this can't be yours?", he said but Tyler ignored him and looked at Lyssa.

"You came", he said and Lyssa glared at him.

"You didn't leave me with a choice…..you took my friend", she replied and Tyler smiled.

"No……you love me Lyssa…..just admit it", he said and Sheppard looked at Ronon.

"Can you believe this guy?", he asked and Ronon shook his head.

"You know we're not going to hand Lyssa over don't you…..you don't even have Ellie here to trade", Ronon said and Tyler dragged his eyes from Lyssa long enough to look at him, his face remorseful as he said,

"I'm sorry about Ellie…..I didn't mean for her to get hurt".

Ronon was momentarily distracted by the comment and as he went for Tyler, Sheppard following suit, Jones made his move.

He crept up on Lyssa from behind and cracked her on the base of her skull with the butt of his gun.

It killed him to touch her, he hated her that much, but he lifted her and carried her away before Sheppard or Ronon could see what had happened.

Tyler, on the other hand, had seen what Jones had done and was trying his best, in between fighting Ronon and Sheppard off, to tell them what Jones had done.

Eventually, taking a huge lungful of air he bellowed,

"STOP! Get off me, Lyssa's been taken".

Ronon and Sheppard paused immediately and looked round to see the spot Lyssa had been standing was now empty.

"Where is she?", Sheppard growled, his hands around Tyler's throat.

"That double-crossing bastard", Tyler muttered in a strangled voice and Sheppard shook him.

"Who? Who are you talking about?".

Just then they heard a ship taking off and they watched, dread filling them as they saw a jumper, their missing jumper to be precise, rise into the sky from behind the camp.

"Jones", Tyler replied confirming their suspicions. "He said his name was Jones".

**OOoOO**

Lorne instructed Teyla and Rodney to find and stay with Sheppard whilst he, Franks and Ellie went back to Atlantis.

Ellie hadn't spoken a word, merely clung to Lorne, her tear-streaked face buried in his neck as he carried her and he could feel how badly she was shaking.

He cursed inwardly and swore to himself that if he ever came across Tyler again he would do the man some serious damage.

He was praying that Ellie hadn't been raped but he had no idea what had happened before he'd gotten there or whether any of the other soldiers had………he shut his thoughts off. He didn't want to go there and he hoped against hope that he was wrong.

**OOoOO**

Rodney and Teyla approached Sheppard, Ronon and Tyler just as the jumper took off and Rodney said to Teyla,

"I don't believe it. That's our missing jumper".

Teyla looked from the jumper and toward Sheppard and got a terrible feeling as she noticed that Lyssa was no-where to be seen.

"Rodney….I don't think Lieutenant Tyler is our greatest problem any more".

"What?", Rodney asked, looking back from where Tyler was being dragged to his feet by Ronon and Sheppard to Teyla.

"I think Captain Jones has returned", she said and Rodney groaned.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Date : **05 July 2007

**Title:** Love's Passionate Revenge

**Author:** ElaineDex

**Chapter:** 4 of ?

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter

Dr. Ellie Harrison-Dex/Major Lorne

**Archiving: **None

**Warnings: **Sexual Content

**Spoilers: **This story follows on from Love After That Night. Captain Jones is from my story Love Can't Hide.

**Feedback: **Yes

**Disclaimer: **Ellie Harrison-Dex, Major James Reece, Lieutenant Franks, Captain Jones are mine. Lyssa Hunter and Lieutenant Marcus Tyler belong to Kazavid, the rest of Atlantis and the SGC, unfortunately have nothing to do with me.

**Summary: When a member of Atlantis goes off the rails, the consequences of his actions could spell disaster for Sheppard and Lorne and an old enemy of Sheppard and Lyssa's returns to stir up more trouble.**

* * *

Sheppard was slowly throttling Tyler as he yelled,

"What the hell were you doing teaming up with that maniac?"

"It was an accident", Tyler croaked.

"An accident?", Ronon said disbelievingly and Tyler nodded.

"Where has he taken her?", Sheppard asked, thrusting Tyler away before he went too far and killed him with his bare hands.

"I have no idea", Tyler replied only to receive a punch in the face for his effort.

"Don't mess with me Tyler…..tell me where he's taken Lyssa", Sheppard said so angry he could barely restrain himself.

"Honestly…..I don't know. Jones said Lyssa would me mine and that he had a score to settle with you. I didn't know he was planning on taking her for himself".

"He wants to kill Lyssa", Ronon informed Tyler who looked him, paling visibly.

"We have to find her", he said and Sheppard laughed.

"Really? Do you THINK SO?".

"Did you not hear any conversations whilst you were here? Anything that may give us a clue as to where they've gone?", Ronon asked as Teyla and Rodney moved closer.

"I…..I don't recall any…….maybe Ellie did……", Tyler began and Teyla said,

"I don't think Dr Harrison is going to be in a fit state to remember anything for a while".

Ronon looked at her inquisitively but Teyla avoided his gaze, worrying Ronon.

Sheppard suddenly grabbed Tyler by the scruff of the neck again.

"You'd better think long and hard and come up with something useful because if Jones harms one hair on Lyssa's head I will make you pay".

**OOoOO**

Jones looked over at Lyssa with contempt as she began to stir.

He smiled as she struggled against the rope he had tied around her, binding her arms to her sides.

She shook her head to clear her vision and realised she was on a jumper. But why the hell was she tied up?

She looked around and her blood ran cold as her eyes met Jones'.

"Hello Lyssa Hunter…..we meet again", he said and Lyssa was momentarily lost for words.

Where had he appeared from? Surely she was dreaming, or rather having a nightmare?

Her silence didn't last long and she cursed and swore and basically vented her anger, telling him what she'd do to him when she managed to get untied.

Jones just laughed at her though, making her even angrier.

"Where are we going?", she asked.

"I have someone whose eager to see you again", Jones said, not exactly answering her question.

"Who is it?", she asked but he shook a finger at her.

"Now, now Hunter…..don't try to spoil my surprise", Jones replied and Lyssa looked away from the smug bastard.

The second she was free she would make sure he never drew breath again.

**OOoOO**

Lorne entered the infirmary with Ellie and Dr Beckett immediately approached them and indicated to a bed for Lorne to put Ellie down upon.

Almost straight away Ellie spoke for the first time since Lorne had rescued her.

"I want to take a shower".

Beckett looked at Lorne whose face was full of anguish.

"Ellie love, at least let me examine you first", he said but Ellie shook her head.

"I want to take a shower", she repeated.

"Ellie….", Lorne tried but she ignored him and pushed herself off the bed, clutching at the edges of her torn dress as she tried to hold it together to stop them seeing the marks on her breasts and thighs.

Beckett called one of his nurses over.

"Go with Dr Harrison to the showers and stay with her until she's ready to come back", he instructed and he and Lorne watched as the nurse led Ellie away.

"I should go with her", Lorne said but Beckett shook his head.

"Give her some time. Dr Weir has filled me in on most of what happened from Lieutenant Franks' en-route report but I need to establish from Ellie just exactly what happened to her".

Lorne nodded and Beckett sighed.

"You should prepare yourself for the worst son……".

Lorne ran a hand over his face feeling sick to his stomach that this had happened to Ellie……and it was all his fault.

Whilst Ellie was in the shower, Lorne went to see Dr Weir to give his report on the events and then he went back to the infirmary and waited outside for Dr Beckett to fill him in on everything.

Ellie emerged from the shower still feeling just as numb. The nurse handed her an infirmary gown to wear and then led her back to Dr Beckett who was waiting to examine her.

She shook so badly the whole time that Beckett decided to give her a sedative.

"You need to tell me what happened Ellie", he said as he injected her with the calming drug.

"I need to know what kind of medical treatment you need".

Ellie looked up at him as the sedative began to take effect and she felt her muscles finally relax.

She knew what Beckett was asking her in his round about sort of way. He wanted to know if she'd been raped.

She cleared her throat and said,

"Evan arrived before…….before they got a chance to…….", she trailed off, closing her eyes as images flashed before them.

"They just groped me a lot……..and hit me quite a bit", she said, touching her fingertips to her sore lip and face.

Beckett nodded, relief flooding through him at the news.

"Why don't you try to get some rest?", he said as Ellie turned onto her side and he covered her over with the bedding.

Ellie sighed, still a little shaky and closed her eyes.

"Do you know where Hope is?", she asked before Beckett moved away and he replied,

"As far as I know she's with Dr Heightmeyer".

Ellie nodded, "Thanks".

Beckett moved outside to find a distraught looking Lorne sat on the corridor floor waiting for news.

He went to get up upon seeing Beckett emerge but Beckett waved a hand and crouched by the Major's side.

"Ellie says you got there before they had a chance to rape her….that they just mauled about with her".

Lorne covered his face with his hands and blew out a long breath of relief. He knew that Ellie had been through a terrible experience but if she'd been raped as well…….

"Can I see her?", he asked and Beckett shrugged.

"I think she's sleeping now but you can sit by her if you want".

"I want", Lorne replied, getting to his feet.

He moved to the comfy chair by Ellie's bedside and watched her for a moment.

Suddenly she opened her eyes but she stared at him as though he were a stranger before closing them again and Lorne wondered if she hated him for sending her with Tyler.

What seemed like hours after, Ellie awoke and saw Lorne still sitting in the comfy chair beside her bed, his head was back and his eyes were closed but she was unsure if he was sleeping or not.

Slowly she got out of bed and moved toward him.

Lorne awoke just as Ellie was clambering onto his lap and his heart soared as she snuggled into his embrace and buried her face in the crook between his shoulder and his neck.

Neither spoke.

No words were needed.

**OOoOO**

Sheppard and the others, including Tyler, ransacked Jones' tent looking for any clue as to where he may have taken Lyssa.

When they came up empty handed, Sheppard threw a glare at Tyler before turning to the others.

"We need to see Ellie…..see if she knows anything".

With no time to loose they made their way back toward the gate, Ronon with his blaster trained upon Tyler the whole time.

Once back on Atlantis, Ronon and Sheppard deposited Tyler temporarily in a holding cell then made their way to the infirmary.

Teyla and Rodney waited with Weir and Franks in the briefing room.

**OOoOO**

Ellie jumped and clutched at Lorne's T-shirt as the infirmary doors crashed open and Sheppard called out,

"Beckett, where's Ellie? We need to see her".

"Would you keep the noise down Colonel", Beckett said as he indicated to where Lorne was just placing Ellie back on her bed.

Ronon cursed under his breath as he saw the state of Ellie and his fists curled into balls at his sides as he and Sheppard approached her bedside. He tried to ignore the stab of jealousy he felt as he saw she was holding on to Lorne's hand.

"Ellie we need your help", Sheppard said, his tone desperate, preventing Lorne saying that he thought Ellie really wasn't up to it.

"What's going on Sir?", he said instead.

"We got Tyler….but Captain Jones has taken Lyssa to god knows where", Sheppard replied and Lorne frowned.

"Jones?……those men……they were Jones'?".

Sheppard nodded and looked back at Ellie.

Ronon stepped closer.

"Ellie did you hear Jones talking about where he may be moving on to? Any planet names, anything?", he asked, watching as Ellie struggled to recall anything.

"Ellie….please……this is Lyssa….", Sheppard said and Ellie looked at him, tears filling her eyes.

"I don't remember", she murmured, "I'm sorry".

"Damn it!", Sheppard cursed, thumping the bed by Ellie's leg and she jumped in fright, practically throwing herself at Lorne who looked angrily at Sheppard.

"Sir….please", he said and Sheppard raised a hand to his head.

"I'm sorry……I just need to get Lyssa back", he said turning to leave the infirmary.

Before Ronon followed him he looked at Ellie.

"Are you alright?", he asked and she nodded.

"Just bruises", she said, her simple explanation easing his fears that she had been raped.

He nodded and then followed Sheppard.

"Will you be alright while I go and see if there's anything I can do?", Lorne said and Ellie nodded, still trying to think of anything that could help.

In the briefing room they all thrashed out theories about Jones' whereabouts but they were at a loss and Sheppard knew they were running out of time.

They all fell silent as one by one they exhausted all their options and ideas.

Suddenly Ellie said from the doorway.

"I think this is where they may have gone…..I can't be certain but I remember seeing this gate address scrawled on some paper in Jones' tent. It was on the floor by the cot that I was sat on", and she handed the note pad she held to Sheppard as he approached her.

"Thank you", he said, dropping a kiss on the top of her head as he dashed to the gate room.

The others followed him, all touching Ellie's arm or shoulder gently as they passed her.

Lorne paused by her side.

"I have to go with Sheppard", he said and she looked up at him.

"Be careful", she murmured, half expecting him to kiss her but he didn't. He merely brushed his knuckles gently along her jaw bone and then followed the others down the hall.

Rodney punched the gate address from Ellie into Atlantis system and Sheppard cried,

"Yes!" as it came up with a valid address.

Ronon frowned as he recognised the name of the planet.

"I know that place", he said and Sheppard looked at him as the gate was dialled up.

"It's the closest planet to Lyssa's home-world Calestra".

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Date : **09 July 2007

**Title:** Love's Passionate Revenge

**Author:** ElaineDex

**Chapter:** 5 of ?

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter

Dr. Ellie Harrison-Dex/Major Lorne

**Archiving: **None

**Warnings: **Sexual Content

**Spoilers: **This story follows on from Love After That Night. Captain Jones is from my story Love Can't Hide.

**Feedback: **Yes

**Disclaimer: **Ellie Harrison-Dex, Major James Reece, Lieutenant Franks, Captain Jones are mine. Lyssa and Caleb Hunter and Lieutenant Marcus Tyler belong to Kazavid, the rest of Atlantis and the SGC, unfortunately have nothing to do with me.

**Summary: When a member of Atlantis goes off the rails, the consequences of his actions could spell disaster for Sheppard and Lorne and an old enemy of Sheppard and Lyssa's returns to stir up more trouble. **

* * *

Lyssa struggled against the ropes that held her as Jones landed the jumper.

"I wouldn't waste your energy…you're not going anywhere", Jones said turning to face her.

"I swear…….one day I am going to kill you and……….", Lyssa was cut off abruptly as Jones jabbed a needle full of serum into her arm and said,

"Oh do shut up".

Lyssa slumped to one side and Jones grimaced at her, thinking he'd now have to carry her and that meant touching her, a thought he didn't relish.

He despised her and all people like her i.e. people not from Earth. The men he'd hired had been a means to an end but he hadn't liked them either.

When he'd joined the military he hadn't known they'd end up sending him to a place where you had to mix with aliens. If he had he'd have thought twice.

He grabbed Lyssa and flung her over his shoulder. He exited the jumper and made his way inside a concrete outhouse. Inside was a row of cells, all with bars across the fronts.

As he deposited Lyssa into one of the cells a man in the one next to it scrambled to his feet.

"Lyssa?", he murmured but Lyssa lay still on the floor and didn't move, the sleep serum still racing through her veins.

"What have you done to her you bastard?", the man asked and Jones turned to face the younger man whose face had similar features to Lyssa's.

"Don't panic….your sister is only asleep……for now at any rate. The real fun will begin later….when I torture you both together….", he replied, laughing as he locked Lyssa's cell door and strode away.

Caleb Hunter crouched down and reached through the bars, his hand just about able to touch his sister's head and he stroked her blonde hair, so similar in colour to his own, away from her eyes.

The woman who shared his cell with him approached his side and knelt by him.

"So this is your sister?", she asked and he nodded.

"Carly, meet Lyssa", he said and Carly smiled.

"You look alike", she said.

"We always did", Caleb replied fondly remembering the years before his parents had been killed by the Wraith.

Lyssa was out of it for about another hour before she began to come around.

She struggled into a sitting position and tried to focus on the short, dark-haired woman who was staring at her through the bars of a cell.

For a moment she thought it was Ellie until the woman's image sharpened and Lyssa realised that there was no way this woman could be her friend…she was too rough and ready looking.

"Caleb…she's awake", the woman said, forcing Lyssa's eyes to look to the man who was beginning to stand up and walk over to the bars.

"Caleb?", she whispered not daring to even think that it could be her brother. He was dead…along with her parents, years ago.

"Lyssa….are you alright?", Caleb asked crouching at the bars and Lyssa blinked at him, convinced she was dreaming.

"Who?…….Caleb?", Lyssa said, confusion clear in her voice as she took in the young man before her.

"Lyssa…….it's me", Caleb said reaching through the bars and touching her face.

"But you're dead…..I saw the Wraith…..saw what he did to you", Lyssa said incredulously but even though her brain refused to believe, her eyes told her that this was indeed her little brother.

She would recognise him anywhere. Tears misted her eyes and she struggled against the ropes, angry that she couldn't get closer to Caleb.

"How did you survive?", she asked and Caleb smiled.

"I don't know. The Wraith couldn't seem to feed upon me. He just seemed to put me into some kind of deep sleep. When I awoke, days later, you were gone and mom and dad well…….", Caleb trailed off and Lyssa nodded.

"I can't believe you're alive. What are you doing here? How do you know Jones?", she asked, hungry for knowledge of her brother's activities.

"This is Carly", he said indicating to the dark-haired woman, "I was hiding out in her home when Jones and his men ransacked her village. He somehow discovered my identity and when he found out I was your brother they took us hostage. He's been holding us here whilst he's searched for you".

"How long have you been here? And why were you hiding out? What have you been up to?", Lyssa asked and Caleb laughed at her big-sister routine.

Before he could answer her questions though, Jones re-entered and smiled grimly at them.

"Been getting re-acquainted have we? You really shouldn't have bothered….you'll both be dead shortly".

**OOoOO**

Sheppard landed the puddle jumper just outside the vicinity that Lyssa's tracking device had lead them to. He was just praying that Jones hadn't removed it from her and that they were now on a bum steer.

The group headed outside the jumper and Rodney established that Lyssa's signal was coming from inside a building about a mile from where they currently were.

Sheppard turned to Lorne.

"You take Franks and Teyla and head that way…stay in radio contact. Ronon, McKay, you're with me".

They split up and headed toward the building, Sheppard hoping they weren't too late.

**OOoOO**

Jones opened Lyssa's cell door and waved his gun at her.

"Move….and don't try anything or I'll shoot your brother", he said and Lyssa glared at him as she moved past him, her arms still bound to her sides by the ropes.

Jones unlocked Caleb and Carly's cell and waved them out with the gun. They moved and stood by Lyssa, Caleb taking the chance to pull her against him.

Lyssa kissed his cheek, unable to move her arms.

"How touching", Jones said and Carly spat at him but received a slap across her face for the effort, knocking her off her feet.

"Hey!", Caleb said moving toward Jones but stopped when he aimed the gun at Lyssa.

Caleb backed off and helped Carly up who was rubbing her cheek and staring murderously at Jones.

He ushered them all into a room where Carly gasped in fright when she saw a Wraith chained to the wall on the far side.

"Crap", Lyssa said using one of the words she had heard Sheppard say many, many times.

She wished he were here now. She knew he'd look for her….that he wouldn't rest until he found her….but would he find her in time?

Jones clamped Carly into some metal bindings hanging from the wall and Caleb tried to take the opportunity to attack Jones.

But Jones saw it coming and turned and shot Caleb in the leg.

"Caleb!", both Carly and Lyssa cried at the same time as he knelt on the floor grasping his leg.

The men in Lyssa's family did not have the same healing abilities as the women, in fact they were the opposite and if they were injured in even the slightest way it could kill them.

Jones hauled Caleb to his feet and rammed him back against the wall, holding his gun to Caleb's temple as he clamped him to the wall.

Caleb glared at Jones who laughed, seeing how much pain Caleb was now in.

"Yeah, yeah, I know…..when you get out of here and all that. Forget it, I've heard all the same words from your sister and look where she is…….here with you, stood closest to the Wraith who hasn't fed in a long, long time".

Lyssa turned from Jones and looked across at the Wraith who was staring at her hungrily.

"Perfect", she muttered sarcastically as Jones attached her to the wall, then removed the ropes.

"He has to have access to that chest of yours doesn't he?", Jones said smiling evilly at her and then it was Lyssa's turn to spit at him.

Jones pulled his arm back and cracked her with so much force across the face that it knocked Lyssa unconscious and the metal bindings were the only things holding her up.

Caleb strained against his bindings and Jones laughed again as he strolled over to the Wraith.

Just before he got there though a device in his pocket began to bleep alarmingly and Jones pulled it out of his pocket and glared at the information on the screen.

"Damn you Sheppard", he muttered. His scanners had picked up another jumper in the area.

"Time for me to go", Jones said, shoving the device back into his pocket.

"Hope you enjoy your little tea party", he added as he released the Wraith and quickly moved away.

"They're all yours", he said to the creature as he darted out of the nearby door and locked it behind him.

**OOoOO**

Outside of the outhouse Rodney was pointing frantically.

"This is it", he whispered, "Lyssa will be in there….trust me", he said and Sheppard frowned at him.

"She better had be Rodney…you just said that about the barn we just invaded".

"Sorry about that……I got confused with the cows….and stuff", Rodney mumbled then jumped as he backed into Ronon's solid chest.

"Are you saying Lyssa resembles a cow?", he asked seriously and Rodney shook his head desperately.

"No! Of course not", he babbled and Ronon bit back a smirk as Sheppard tapped his ear-piece.

"Lorne? Are you in position?", he asked but before Lorne could reply Rodney piped up,

"Of course he is…if you looked on here you'd see for yourself", and he held his lap top up but Sheppard pushed it away.

"Rodney would you just shut the hell up", he cursed as Lorne replied,

"We're in position at the back of the building sir".

"Good. Stand by", Sheppard said as he stood back and indicated to Ronon that he should break the door down.

**OOoOO**

The Wraith made it's way over to the three people imprisoned against the wall opposite him. He was weak, Jones had starved him for weeks.

Lyssa began to come around and Caleb tried to catch the Wraith's attention as it looked at his sister.

It didn't work and he headed for Lyssa who was just righting herself.

Lyssa's head rolled back and she saw the Wraith stood before her. Acting on impulse she used the shackles to lever herself up and, lifting her legs into the air, she kicked the Wraith squarely in the chest sending it sprawling backwards because of it's weakened state.

"Now it'll be mad", Carly whined and Lyssa turned to look at the woman she barely knew.

"Do you think I care?", she asked looking back to the Wraith as it stood and glared at her, it's hand outstretched as it came back at her.

**OOoOO**

Jones ran through the outhouse to the back door and as he opened it to make his escape he came face to face with Lorne, Franks and Teyla.

"Going somewhere?", Lorne asked just before he knocked the gun from Jones' hand and Franks grabbed his arms and held them behind his back.

**OOoOO**

"We have Jones sir", Lorne's voice crackled in Sheppard's ear.

"Keep tight hold of him Major….I have plans for that bastard", Sheppard said as he shot out the lock to a room that lay beyond some cells.

As the door swung open, the sight of a Wraith with it's bony hand clamped upon Lyssa's chest nearly made him loose what slight grip on reality he had and he fired at the Wraith until his ammo ran out.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

**Date : **10 July 2007

**Title:** Love's Passionate Revenge

**Author:** ElaineDex

**Chapter:** 6 of ?

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter

Dr. Ellie Harrison-Dex/Major Lorne

**Archiving: **None

**Warnings: **Sexual Content

**Spoilers: **This story follows on from Love After That Night. Captain Jones is from my story Love Can't Hide.

**Feedback: **Yes

**Disclaimer: **Ellie Harrison-Dex, Major James Reece, Lieutenant Franks, Captain Jones and Carly are mine. Lyssa and Caleb Hunter and Lieutenant Marcus Tyler belong to Kazavid, the rest of Atlantis and the SGC, unfortunately have nothing to do with me.

**Summary: When a member of Atlantis goes off the rails, the consequences of his actions could spell disaster for Sheppard and Lorne and an old enemy of Sheppard and Lyssa's returns to stir up more trouble. **

* * *

When Sheppard's P-90 finished firing the room fell silent apart from Carly's whimpering.

Sheppard raced across to Lyssa who miraculously appeared unharmed. He unclamped her wrists and she threw her arms around his neck and he crushed her slender form against him, kissing her neck, her face, her shoulders, every piece of bare skin he could lay his hands upon.

"I knew you'd come for me", Lyssa said and Sheppard hugged her even closer in response.

"Who are you people?", Caleb said, his voice prompting Lyssa to gasp and she twisted in Sheppard's arms to look at him.

"John……I want you to meet my brother, Caleb".

"Brother?", Sheppard said glancing at the younger man before looking back at Lyssa. "But you said…..".

"I know…I thought he had been killed with our parents but I was wrong", Lyssa replied, pulling away from Sheppard so that she could release her brother.

"You need to get that leg checked out", she said but Caleb frowned at her.

"Lyssa…who are these people?", he asked again and she turned and smiled at Sheppard before looking back at her brother.

"They're, no 'we're', from a city called Atlantis. This is Lt. Colonel John Sheppard, my fiancé and we have a baby boy called Conner, oh Caleb I have so much to tell you", she said hugging him happily.

Caleb looked at Sheppard over her shoulder but didn't return his smile.

Suddenly Carly wailed,

"Hey…would one of you like to get me out of these things?", and she looked pointedly at Ronon who was stood nearest to her.

Ronon regarded the woman for a moment. She vaguely reminded him of Ellie with her long dark hair and small frame but the resemblance ended there.

The look she threw him was a pure, one hundred percent come and get me kind of look which, unfortunately for Ronon, his groin chose not to ignore.

He ambled over to her and released her from the shackles and Carly deliberately fell against his chest, making Ronon reach for her waist to steady her.

"You're so tall", Carly said breathlessly and Lyssa pulled a face as Rodney rolled his eyes.

"He may be tall, but he didn't locate your whereabouts, I did", Rodney informed her, moving forward but Carly ignored him and continued to stare up at Ronon.

"I'm Carly", she said as Ronon eased her away from him.

Ronon smiled but didn't divulge his name, merely turned his head away as Sheppard said,

"Right…let's get out of here. Lorne's got Jones and I want to get him back to Atlantis. You two are coming with us right?", he asked looking to Caleb and Carly.

Carly nodded but Caleb didn't look too certain.

"Caleb?", Lyssa said grasping his hands in hers. "Please come back with us…..even if you don't like it at least you can meet my son and get that leg examined properly".

Caleb paused for a moment or two longer before eventually nodding.

"Okay…..we'll stay for a day or two".

Lyssa smiled and they all headed out to the jumper, Carly making sure she stuck with Ronon, a fact that also didn't go down too well with Caleb.

Lorne flew the jumper Jones had stolen with Jones incarcerated in the back, Franks' P-90 trained upon him.

**OOoOO**

Back on Atlantis Jones was thrown in the holding cell next to Tyler by Lorne and Franks and as Lorne was leaving he paused as Tyler said,

"Is Ellie alright? I never meant for her to get hurt".

Lorne knew if he so much as looked at the man who had started Ellie's ordeal he would lose it and so he ignored him and left the room closely followed by Franks.

Tyler sighed and looked at Jones whose eyes were glued to the door. He was waiting for the inevitable visit from Sheppard.

**OoO**

Ellie watched from her bed as Sheppard, Lyssa, Ronon and two people she didn't know entered the infirmary.

Lyssa spotted her friend immediately and headed over.

"I'm so glad you're alright", Ellie said as Lyssa hugged her.

"More alright than you by the looks of it. What happened to you?", Lyssa replied but Ellie shook her head, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Another time", she murmured then said, "Is Evan not with you?".

Lyssa looked down at her, concern in her eyes as she replied,

"He took Jones to the holding cells with Franks…..I'm sure he'll be along shortly".

Ellie nodded then looked across at the two strangers who Beckett was talking to.

"Who are they?", she asked.

"Ellie….the best thing to have happened out of all of this is him. That's Caleb…my little brother", Lyssa said and Ellie could tell she was extremely happy. "The woman is called Carly apparently but I'm not sure who she is just yet".

"Lyssa that's fantastic. But you should get back to him…he looks lost", Ellie said and Lyssa squeezed her arm.

"I'm glad you're ok. I'll stop by later okay?".

Ellie nodded her eyes searching out Lorne again as Lyssa went back to her brother.

She waited and waited for him to appear but he didn't come.

When the hustle of getting Carly and Caleb checked over was finished and everyone had left the infirmary she felt utterly bereft and alone.

As tears filled her eyes, Beckett approached her and she swiped them away feeling mortified.

"Ellie love, are you alright?", Beckett asked and she nodded.

"Can I go for a walk…..I'd like to see Evan….I thought he'd have been here before now?", she said and Beckett sighed.

"I'd rather you didn't. I'm sure the Major will be along shortly", he said but the look on Ellie's face weakened his resolve and he folded his arms.

"Go on then…but I want you to come back here once your done".

Ellie slipped her dressing gown on and belted it loosely over the infirmary scrubs she had changed into earlier.

"I will", she promised heading for the doors of the infirmary.

**OoO**

Lorne was sat on one of the highest balcony look-out posts above the city, his head cradled in his hands as he thought about the events of the day.

He felt so guilty for sending Ellie with Tyler that he had begun to question his integrity as leader of the team.

He should have known that Tyler was up to something. How could he ever look at Ellie again and not feel responsible for what had happened to her?

He knew he should've been to see her in the infirmary by now and that she'd be wondering where he was but he just couldn't face her…not yet.

Suddenly her soft voice penetrated his thoughts and he looked up to see her stood in the balcony doorway.

"Evan?", she said his name as though she would die if he didn't answer her.

Lorne looked away and closed his eyes briefly and when he opened them again she was stood before him.

"Ellie….", he said as she sank to her knees in front of him.

"What's wrong? I was waiting for you….in the infirmary……", Ellie gasped and stopped talking as Lorne grabbed her bruised face gently and looked at her, his eyes full of unshed tears.

"I am so…so sorry", he said and Ellie looked at him, her hands reaching for his chest.

"Evan……it wasn't your fault….it had nothing to do with you", she said but he shook his head and looked away.

Ellie gripped his face and made him look at her.

"**You** saved me Evan. **You** prevented me from being raped. **You**, no-one else. How can you say it was your fault?", she asked.

"I sent you off with Tyler in the first place Ellie. I should have gone with you….", he trailed off as Ellie put her fingers over his lips, shushing him.

"How could you know Tyler was going to do what he did? No-one knew", she said.

They looked at one another and it hit Ellie right there and then just how much she cared about Lorne…..no, she more than cared about him.

She loved him.

She had given up on her marriage for him.

As she looked into his eyes the words formed on her tongue and just as she was about to tell him he pulled her to him and said,

"If anything ever happened to you…..I…….", he trailed off as though he'd been about to say something then changed his mind and added instead, "You're such a valuable member of Atlantis".

Ellie's eyes flew open and she was glad her mouth was against his shoulder because it smothered the gasp of hurt that would have surely slipped out if it could have.

He thought she was a valuable member of Atlantis?

Was that it?

"We should get you back to the infirmary, you're shivering", Lorne said, pulling off his jacket and wrapping it around her shoulders.

He helped her up and Ellie let him because she felt too stunned to do anything else.

They walked back through the city to the infirmary, Lorne's hand on the small of her back and to the people they passed in the hallways nothing appeared different but Ellie knew something had changed between them.

Lorne seemed withdrawn and it was as though she couldn't reach him. She deliberately pressed herself against his side and he put his arm around her shoulders lightly……way too lightly for Ellie's liking and her heart plummeted.

"What's the matter?", she asked as they reached the infirmary doors.

"Nothing……I'm just worried about you and it's been a long day", Lorne replied dropping a light kiss onto her forehead and Ellie looked up at him, not looking convinced.

"But I'm ok", she said.

Just then Sheppard's voice buzzed in Lorne's ear.

"Major I'm on my way to see Jones and Tyler….care to join me?".

Lorne pressed his ear-piece and replied, "Yes sir, I'm on my way".

"What's going on?", Ellie asked.

"Sheppard's going to see Jones and Tyler and I'm going with him", Lorne replied going to walk away but Ellie caught his hand, the words she desperately wanted to say on the tip of her tongue again but something held her back and she said instead,

"Evan…….I…..don't do anything rash".

Lorne nodded and she let go of his hand and then he was gone.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

**Date : **11 July 2007

**Title:** Love's Passionate Revenge

**Author:** ElaineDex

**Chapter:** 7 of 7

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter

Dr. Ellie Harrison-Dex/Major Lorne

**Archiving: **None

**Warnings: **Sexual Content

**Spoilers: **This story follows on from Love After That Night. Captain Jones is from my story Love Can't Hide.

**Feedback: **Yes

**Disclaimer: **Ellie Harrison-Dex, Major James Reece, Lieutenant Franks, Captain Jones and Carly are mine. Lyssa and Caleb Hunter and Lieutenant Marcus Tyler belong to Kazavid, the rest of Atlantis and the SGC, unfortunately have nothing to do with me.

**Summary: When a member of Atlantis goes off the rails, the consequences of his actions could spell disaster for Sheppard and Lorne and an old enemy of Sheppard and Lyssa's returns to stir up more trouble. **

* * *

Lorne ran into Sheppard in the corridor outside the holding cells where Tyler and Jones were.

"What's the plan Sir?", Lorne asked just as Ronon, Lieutenant Franks and Major Reece appeared behind them.

"We're going to put those two on the Daedalus and I don't want either of them escaping, hence the little entourage", Sheppard replied as a few more Marines appeared and began to unlock the cells.

Sheppard saw the look on Lorne's face and slapped a hand upon his shoulder.

"I know how you feel…..I'd like nothing better that to kick seven shades out of the pair of them myself but Elizabeth's given strict instructions that they're not to be harmed".

"What's going to happen to them?", Ronon asked.

"The SGC and the military will deal with them", Sheppard replied.

They started the walk to the gate room where they would be beamed about the Daedalus, Jones and Tyler completely surrounded and nowhere for them to go.

Once about the Daedalus they were locked up and armed Marines were placed on the doors and the surrounding areas.

As they were leaving the ship Sheppard turned to Lorne.

"Look, I know it's a lot to ask in light of what just happened to Ellie and all but I'd like you to accompany Tyler and Jones back to Earth. I need someone I know I can rely on to get them there".

He half expected Lorne to object and ask to be allowed to stay and so was surprised when the Major replied,

It's fine Sir, when do we leave?".

"In the morning", Sheppard replied frowning.

Once back in the gate room they went their separate ways and Lorne went back to his own room to throw some clothes into a hold-all for the journey.

He was shocked to find Ellie sat in the middle of his bed, her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms hugging them.

"Ellie……why aren't you in the infirmary?", he asked, hovering by the door.

"Why are you acting so strangely?", Ellie responded and Lorne moved a little closer.

"Strangely? I didn't realise I was", he replied and Ellie rubbed her aching temples.

Lorne sat on the bed and took one of her hands.

"I have to go back to Earth, Sheppard asked me to make sure Jones and Tyler get there".

Ellie paled visibly.

"Evan that's seven weeks or more", she said and he nodded.

"I'm sorry Ellie but I have to do this. I need to".

"But I need you", Ellie whispered, trying to fight back tears but in her present state she was unable to and they flowed down her cheeks.

Evan cursed and pulled her toward him.

He wanted to tell her that she didn't need him, that she was better off without him. He had lead her into danger and she had nearly paid dearly. He'd never forgive himself for that and he was trying to do the right thing.

Maybe if he was away for a while she'd realise that she didn't need him after all and move on.

He told himself these things over and over as they lay on the bed just holding one another and he knew even though he didn't want to let her go, he had to.

But not now. Not tonight when she was still so vulnerable.

"When do you have to leave?", Ellie asked eventually and Lorne sighed.

"In the morning".

Ellie nodded but didn't reply and he could tell that she was upset.

He began to question whether he should go. Maybe he should ask Sheppard if he could stay. But then he remembered it would be better for Ellie in the long run if he left.

He steeled his resolve as he held her gently against him.

**OOoOO**

Sheppard and Lyssa were lying on their bed. Lyssa was on her back with their baby lying upon her chest.

Sheppard was propped up on one elbow at her side, stroking the baby's head and back.

"You know how much I love you two, right?", he said and Lyssa nodded.

"Uh-huh. And you know how much we love you too, don't you?", she replied, turning her head to look at him.

Sheppard lowered his head to hers and kissed her mouth gently.

Lyssa immediately felt his erection press against her thigh and she smiled against his mouth.

"John Sheppard!", she said in mock horror but he merely grinned at her.

"Put my son to bed so that I can make love to you", he said and she laughed as she sat up, carefully cradling their baby in her arms.

"Yes Sir", she said.

Sheppard watched as she settled Conner down for the night and he smiled as she angled his basket away from their bed as though he would have a clue what they were about to do anyway.

"What?", Lyssa asked, blushing as he held out his arms to her.

"Nothing. Come here", Sheppard replied, grasping her waist and pulling her down to lie beside him again.

Suddenly Sheppard became serious.

"If anything had happened to you…..", he trailed off as Lyssa raised her fingers and traced his lips.

"It didn't and we're all here……don't dwell on it John because if you do it could destroy you".

Her words made him momentarily think of Lorne and her wondered if he was dwelling on what had happened to Ellie. He had jumped at the chance to return to earth and maybe he was blaming himself for what had happened.

He'd talk to him in the morning before he left. Right now he wanted to show Lyssa just exactly how much he cared about her.

**OOoOO**

The next morning Sheppard entered the gate room to find the people who were going back to earth this trip including Lorne were already stood before the gate waiting to be beamed aboard.

"Damn", he muttered when he realised he'd missed his opportunity to speak to Lorne.

He glanced at Ellie who looked extremely upset and he moved to her side only to receive a frosty look from her.

"He'll be back before you know it", Sheppard tried but Ellie merely looked away and Sheppard felt like crap.

Lorne watched, his heart heavy as Sheppard went to stand next to Ellie. He saw the disgruntled look she gave him and he sighed deeply.

He hoped that by the time he returned from earth she would feel better about everything that had happened and that she felt she no longer needed him around.

They had said their goodbye's earlier in his room and as he saw the light around him go all fuzzy as he was beamed up to the Daedalus, he raised a hand to wave and saw Ellie do the same.

**OOOOOOO**

Three Weeks Later

**OOOOOOO**

Caleb was still on Atlantis much to Lyssa's delight, but no so much to Sheppard's.

It was obvious to everyone but Lyssa that Caleb did not like the Colonel that his sister was engaged to.

Carly was loving it on Atlantis. She had already gotten acquainted with a few of the marines but the man she most wanted was Ronon Dex.

One afternoon she had managed to sit with him on his table in the mess hall and they were chatting quite animatedly when a short dark haired woman approached them. She watched as Ronon suddenly became guarded as the woman paused by their table.

"I was wondering if you wanted to see Hope tonight?", she asked of Ronon, not even glancing at Carly.

"Yeah…sure, that'd be great", Ronon replied civilly and Carly watched as the woman nodded and went to walk away. She spoke up quickly.

"I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Carly….and you are?".

Ellie turned to face the woman who had been getting herself quite a reputation in her three weeks upon Atlantis.

"I'm Ellie….Ronon's wife", she replied, not really knowing why she'd felt the need to add the bitchy comment.

Ronon made a sort of strangled sound and looked up at Ellie.

"You mean you're my wife when you're not screwing Lorne?", he said but immediately regretted the statement as Ellie turned to walk away.

Carly watched with interest as Ronon shot out a hand and grabbed Ellie's wrist.

"I'm sorry", he said bluntly and Ellie looked at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes.

She nodded and he released her wrist. She left the mess hall and Carly decided not only did she like Atlantis….she loved it.

She was going to have so much fun and cause so much trouble………

The End

The gang will be back in my next story : Love's Jealous Way


End file.
